HYOGA ANAKKU SAYANG
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: YAAAYYY udah lama bangeeettt yumi gak update Yo... ini fic dibuat.a juga udah lama. Waktu masih smp sepulang dari perpisahan ke tangkuban perahu :D Jadi terinspirasi untuk buat ni hehehe ... Selamat membaca *disabet sama Hyoga*
1. Chapter 1

**HYOGA ANAKKU SAYANG**

Di suatu hutan yang lebat… Seorang pangeran tampan sedang berburu rusa. Pangeran gagah itu sangat terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam berburu… Kali ini ia bela-belain terbang ke Siberia demi memburu Karibu. Panah sudah siap… busur tinggal di lepaskan dan…. Seeettt

.

.

.

"Ughhh!" Kebelet ciiinnn…" kata sang pangeran.

"Baginda sudah saya ingatkan untuk pakai baju hangat, tapi gak mau tau sih!" gerutu pengawalnya.

"Ah… sudah, saya udah gak tahan, kalian tetaplah berburu Karibu, saya mau pipis dulu." Kata sang pangeran.

.

Sang pangeran pun ngibrit… nyari pohon.

.

"Ahh… lega gan! Baiklah saya berburu lagi…"

.

Saat sang pangeran b.a.k. dia gak sadar kalo urinenya tertampung di sebuah daun yang mirip daun kelor :D Saat itu, ada seekor babi cantik yang nekat gali tanah nyampe ke Siberia Cuma karena pengen liat bola salju.

.

"Hah… ternyata Siberia teh gak jauh dari Parahiangan… Aduh…aduh…" kata si babi.

.

And on that time… si babi bernama Fu Yung Hai itu haus.

.

"Haus pisan euy… di sini teu aya cai nya?"

.

Si babi mencari dan terus mencari air, namun yang ada hanya salju dan danau yang beku.

.

"Ah! Eta teh aya cai! Hatur nuhun gusti…"

.

Si babi segera berlari lalu meminum "air" tersebut. Babi tersebut sangatlah haus sehingga ia menghabiskan semua "air" itu… Namun… tak lama kemudian si babi merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya… And then…

.

"Ckckckck… Fu Yung Hai, Fu Yung Hai! Dasar bodoh!" kata seseorang yang penuh dengan cahaya.

"Saha? Maneh teh… ha?" Fu Yung Hai terkejut.

"Akang… ya ampun kang, udah lama gak turun ke bumi, Kumaha damang?" kata Fu Yung Hai.

"Damang… damang… Fu Yung Hai, kamu telah bersalah karena meminum urine dari seorang pangeran tampan keturunan Indo-Belanda-Subang…"

"NAOOONN? Jadi tadi teh bukan aiiirrr? Iiiuuuuhhhh…"

"Maka itu, sekarang kamu mengandung anak dari sang pangeran… Bayi itu harus dilahirkan dan karena kau bersalah… Bayi tersebut tersebut akan kuberikan pada ayahnya…"

.

Fu Yung Hai bingung.

.

"Bayi yang abdi kandung teh bayi jelema?"

"Hmm… karena itu, kau akan melahirkan sekarang juga, namun kau tidak boleh menjaga bayi itu karena itu anak manusia."

.

Dan seketika… lahirlah bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, matanya biru, rambutnya pirang… Namun bayi itu ditinggalkan di hutan sepi bersalju tersebut agar ditemukan oleh ayahnya… Sementara Fu Yung Hai di bawa pergi dewa yang tadi… :D Tak beberapa lama, karena tangisan bayi itu sangat keras… Sang pangeran dapat dengan mudah menemukannya.

.

"Oh gusti… bayi siapa ieu? Geulisna, cup cup… Jangan nangis biar bapak merawatmu…"

.

Dan sang pangeran pun pulang ke tanah Sunda yang nyaman, asri dan jauh dari Siberia *ya iyalah!*

Bayi perempuan tersebut dibawa pulang oleh sang pangeran tanpa ia ketahui kalau itu adalah anaknya sendiri dengan seekor babi cantik XD … Bayi perempuan itu diberi nama Natassia Sumbi…

Tahun demi tahun… Natassia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik hingga dapat mengalahkan kecantikan Putri Salju maupun Cinderella…

Saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, setiap hari selalu ada raja ataupun pangeran tampan yang datang untuk meminangnya… Namun tak ada satu pun yang Natassia terima… Bosan dengan semua itu akhirnya Natassia melarikan diri ke sebuah hutan terpencil dan sangat jauh dari istana… Ia melarikan diri bersama anjing kesayangannya Camus Tumang…

Dua… Tiga tahun berlalu Natassia menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik… Setiap hari ia bermain dengan binatang-binatang kecil dan ia senang sekali merajut. Ia selalu merajut didalam pondoknya… Di temani Camus.

Suatu hari saat Natassia sedang merajut… Ia begitu lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai dan lemah karena stock sangobionnya habis ia tidak bias berbuat apa-apa…

.

"Ah! Benangnya jatuh, haduh tapi aku tidak kuat lagi… Aku harus istirahat." kata Natassia.

.

Ia pun pergi tidur… Sesampainya di tempat tidur Natassia berkata…

.

"Barang siapa yang ingin berbaik hati mau mengambilkan benangku, jika perempuan akan kujadikan saudara dan jika lelaki akan kujadikan suami." begitulah kata Natassia sebelum tidur.

.

Natassia tidak tau kalau doanya tersebut di dengar oleh para dewa… Dan sungguh…sungguh laparnya sang author sampe lupa makan T.T

.

Natassia: GAK PENTING! BACK TO THE STORY!

.

"Hoaaaeeeemmm… huuaahhh tidur ku lumayan nyenyak." gumam Natassia…

.

.

Lalu si Tumang pun masuk sambil berlari-lari senang dan betapa terkejutnya Natassia…

.

.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : YO LANGSUNG AJA ^^

Betapa terkejutnya Natassia ketika melihat apa yang di bawa Camus…

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku menikahi anjing ini?"

Saat itu juga… tiba-tiba Camus ditelan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan dan setelah cahaya warna oranye sebesar 5 watt itu padam…

"Oh tidak! PLN sialan, padahal saya udah hemat listrik, menjalankan program 17&22… Udah bayar masih aja mati!" sungut Natassia.

Lalu satu menit kemudian barulah terang seperti biasa… Dan Natassia melihat seorang lelaki tampan, bermata biru dengan rambut biru dan senyumnya yang cool :D

"Sa… saha, anjen teh?"

"Eneng… ini teh akang…"

"Sa…ha? abdi teu kenal."

"Eneng… aduh neng… ini teh akan Camus Tumang."

"Camus? Tapi kumaha ieu…"

"Para dewa teh anu ngadengerkeun doa eneng… Maka itu abdi jadi jelema…"

Natassia terperanjat… Camus menatap malu-malu pipinya sedikit memerah karena digit nyamuk coz belum pake autan.

Camus : Authornya nyari ribut ya?

Author: Saya lagi nyari batu es sih! Yeeii! Sok tau…

Natassia : sweatdrop =.=ll

"Neng… akang pengen jujur, sebenernya akang suka sama eneng dari dulu, tapi akangnya dikutuk jadi anjing waktu bertapa…"

"Kalo gitu syukur atuh kang, akhirnya akang jadi manusia Sesuai janji abdi… abdi akan menjadikeun akang suami abdi"

Hari-hari baru Natassia dan Camus begitu indah… Tak lama setelah pernikahan mereka. Natassia mengandung alias hamil ato bunting :D wakakakaka peace! Natassia pun mulai ngidam ^v^*evilsmirk*

"Camus…"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku mo bebek peking!"

"Ha? Ya udah, tunggu aku carikan…"

Tak lama Camus kembali dengan bebek peking

"Ini bebek pekingnya sayang" kata Camus penuh cinta.

Author: hahasik prikitiew!

"Aku… udah gak mau bebek peking, aku mau makan donburi."

"Segera ratuku…"

Camus berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya…

"Nah ini dia… Silahkan sayangku…" kata Camus.

Natassia makan sesuap lalu mulai cemberut dan menatap Camus dengan manja, Camus bingung.

"Suapin…" kata Natassia manja, Camus tersenyum.

"Sini… " Camus pun menyuapi Natassia dengan lembut…

Author: emang bisa gitu? pake sendok kali!

Camus: udah lu ganggu aja! Lagi romantis juga =="

1,2,3,4,5 suap…

YUHUUUUU XD

"Kenapa?" tanya Camus khawatir.

"Aku mo sambil denger lagu…"

"Lagu apa?"

"E. Katy Perry…"

"O.K…. ni … la…"

"Masih ada lagi!" potong Natassia "Kamu harus bawain aku Katy Perry nya kesini…"

"Haa? Gimana caranya? Aduh… yang lain aja yah…" mohon Camus.

"Gak mau! Aku mau ngeliat Katy Perry! Sekarang!"

Yumi(Author) : Emang udah ada Katy Perry gitu? Emang udah ada listrik d.l.l.?

Camus : yang bikin kan lu! tanya lah!

Yumi : Hey Yumi! Kamu lupa ya ini cerita apa?

Camus : =o=lll

**(Back to the story)**

"Camus jahat!"

"Natassia, tapi itu gak mungkin…"

"Khu…khu…hiks…hikss…" Natassia mulai menangis.

"Cup… cup… udah ya, maaf aku gak bisa…" *di potong*

Yumi: sekali lagi maafkanlah… ku tak bisa… cinta ka…uuuppp! *dilempar garpu sama Camus*

"Author kerjanya ganggu mulu!" sungut Camus.

"Aku mau anak kecil yang tadi dong…!" kata Natassia kemudian.

"Ha? Yang mana?" Camus bingung.

"Yang kamu lempar garpu…" kata Natassia dengan imutnya.

"Hoho… jangan! Dia alien, berbahaya…"

"E.T. dong?"

"Bukan…bukan, udah kamu makan dulu, nanti istirahat ya sayang"

Natassia pun makan sampai selesai, time to took a nap… Tapi dia minta hal-hal aneh lagi… Biasa orang lagi ngidam hehe…

"Sayang… aku mau mangga busuk!"

"Nani? Mangga muda kali…"

"Bukan, aku mau kamu yang makan…" kata Natassia polos.

"Ba…baik… honey…"

Dan Camus pun memakan mangga busuk itu, Natassia menyaksikan dengan tenang dan tersenyum menyaksikan Camus semaput memakan mangga busuk tersebut… Saat Natassia tertidur, Camus pun jatoh sempoyongan :D wehehehe…

**Bersambung di chapter 3 ya hehehe ^^ Semoga bisa cepet update  
THANKS FOR READING ^^**

**And…  
Review Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah 9 bulan berlalu Natassia pun melahirkan anak mereka…

.

.

"Dia lelaki, mirip sekali dengan mu sayang…" kata camus

"Lucu ya… Camus? Ayo beri dia nama…"

"Aku akan memberinya nama Hyoga Sangkuriang…"

.

.

Begitulah, hari-hari mereka begitu indah… Hyoga lambat laun menjadi balita yang begitu lucu, tampan dan menggemaskan…

.

Author: iiihhh jadi pengen bunuh deh!

Camus: pengen nyubit kali!

.

.

"Camus… Camus…" panggil Natassia

"Ya…"

"Camus kamu ada dimana, dimanaaa, dimanaa?"

"Natassia… aku disini…" jawab Camus lemah dan sedih.

"Ya Tuhan! apa yang terjadi padamu…"

"Dewa Agung mengutukku… aku kembali ke wujud seekor anjing…"

"Oh… tidak…" Natassia menangis begitu juga Camus.

"Berjanjilah padaku Natassia, jangan beritahu hal ini pada Hyoga jika ia besar nanti… Dan panggil aku Tuman agar ia tak mengenaliku…" pinta Camus.

"Ya…" jawab Natassia dengan penuh kepasrahan dan sedih.

.

.

Begitulah, Camus dikutuk menjadi anjing… Tapi itu tidak menghambatnya untuk terus menjaga Hyoga…bTahun demi tahun kini Hyoga merupakan anak lelaki tampan, gagah dan sehat… Sementara Natassia meski bertambah usia tidak membuat wajah dan fisiknya menua…

.

.

Author: kan pake ponds age miracle ya tante?

Natassia : NGACOOO! UDAAAHHH!

.

.

Suatu hari Hyoga sedang bermain ketapel bersama Tumang, sementara ibunya merajut di dalam rumah…

.

.

"Hyoga… Hyoga…"

"Ya ibu…?"

"Ibu ingin sekali memakan daging hati rusa hari ini… Bisakah kamu membawakannya untuk ibu?"

"Baik bu, ayo Tumang kita berburu!" seru Hyoga senang.

.

.

Di hutan…

.

.

"Tumang ayo cepat! Kepung rusa itu cepat…!" perintah Hyoga.

.

Namun si Tumang gagal menangkap rusa itu… Hal ini membuat Hyoga sangat marah… Akhirnya ia membunuh si Tumang dan mengambil hatinya untuk sebagai pengganti hati rusa tersebut…

.

.

"Ibu… aku pulang"

"Selamat datang"

"Ini hati rusanya bu, masak yang enak ya…"

"Tenang… nah sekarang kamu mandi dulu sana."

"Siap bu…"

"Lho ngomong-ngomong si Tumang dimana?" tanya Natassia sedikit khawatir.

"Ia tadi masih bermain di luar bu…" Hyoga berdusta.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian masakan selesai dan mereka makan bersama…

.

"Hatinya enak… tapi kok rasanya berbeda dengan hati rusa ya? Ini hati rusa apa, Hyoga?" tanya Natassia lembut, tersenyum.

.

Hyoga tertegun…

.

"Ibu… maafkan Hyoga, sebenarnya… Ini… ini hati si Tumang bu…" tutur Hyoga merasa bersalah.

.

"APA? SI TUMANG KATAMU?" pekik Natassia marah.

"Ibu… maaf bu… saya menyesal…" ucap Hyoga lemah.

"Anak DURHAKA kau HYOGA! Si TUMANG itu AYAHMU! Bagamaina mungkin kamu membunuh AYAHMU sendiri…? PERGI KAMU!" Natassia sangat marah dan memukul kepala Hyoga dengan centong nasi yang sedang ia pegang.

"Aaahh… sakit bu…" jerit Hyoga

"Pergi kamu!" perintah Natassia sambil menangis.

.

.

Hyoga pun pergi tanpa berhenti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri…

.

.

"Tumang? Ayahku? mana mungkin… Tumang itu seekor anjing!"

.

Hyoga terus berkelana dalam kondisi lemah… Dahinya berdarah karena dipukul dengan centong nasi oleh Natassia… Di sisi lain, Natassia menangisi semua hal ini dan ia marah kepada para dewa yang mengubah Camus menjadi seekor anjing.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau merampas kebahagiaanku oh dewa?"

.

Natassia begitu marah, membuat dewa agung murka sehingga ia memberikan kutukan pada Natassia, kelak saat anaknya kembali mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, dan Natassia dikutuk untuk menjadi selamanya terlihat muda meski usianya terus bertambah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uggghhh… sa…kit…"

"Bocah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang kakek renta…

"Uggghhh… aku…" Hyoga pun jatuh pingsan.

.

Akhirnya si kakek menggendong Hyoga pulang ke rumah sang kakek. Sesampainya disana, Hyoga sadar. Si kakek menaruh Hyoga di tempat tidur.

.

"Aduhh…duuh… pinggangku…"

"Minum oskadon sp kek, ato neuremacin ato…"

"Cukup nak, saya tau…"

.

Si kakek pun pergi sebentar keluar… Dan kembali dengan dua mangkuk sup hangat…

.

"Te… terima kasih banyak kek…" ujar Hyoga senang.

"Ya… makanlah jangan ragu… biar tidak ada daging ayamnya tapi enak kok…" kata sang kakek.

"Ya…" Hyoga makan lahapnya.

.

Selesai makan si kakek bertanya pada Hyoga tentang asal-usul Hyoga sambil mengobati luka di kepala Hyoga…

.

"Ja… Jadi begitu… hmm, kalau begitu maukah kau berguru padaku. Aku bisa mengajari banyak hal…" tanya sang kakek.

"Baiklah… Terima kasih guru…" jawab Hyoga senang.

.

So… Setiap hari Hyoga berlatih keras, sungguh keras! Gimana gak? orang disuruh makan kerikil! Keraslah!

.

"Cukup guru…"

"Jangan membantah! Ini pelatihan agar gigimu sehat dan kuat!"

"Tapi… sakit guru…"

.

.

**BRUUUUUUKKKK**

**.**

Hyoga di lempar batu kali.

.

"Aduuhh… cukup guru…"

"Kalo kamu gak mau makan kerikil tersebut, saya ringankan untuk memakan batu kali, mau?"

"DI RINGANKAAANNN? Itu sih mo ngebunuh bukan meringankan!"

"Kalau tidak mau makanya cepat makan batu-batu tersebut!"

.

Hyoga dengan terpaksanya memakan kerikil 'menawan' gigi dan perut itu, menawan lho! Mengancam bahkan… :p

.

"Nah… sekarang makan daun mint dan sirih ini, biar gigimu putih macam saya…"

*Cling-cling* (ceritanya gigi sang guru bersinar)

"Aaahhh silau…!" kata Hyoga dengan slow motion lebay pula!

.

Tak lama Hyoga pun selesai memakan daun-daun tersebut, kini giginya tahan banting! Walau… Panas terik hujan badai kulalui bersama gigiku. Saya gak butuh pepsodent yang suka buang-buang mutiara, ciptadent yang menggunakan telur ayam tak berdosa! Maupun close up yang suka nguap sembarangan hahahaha…

.

"Ayo… silahkan…silahkan… mau gigi sakti seperti saya? Pakai saja PASTA GIGI PARAHIADENT, ayo silahkan dicoba. Harganya terjangkau gope serauk… gope serauk…" kata guru Hyoga menawarkan dagangannya.

"Gimana gak gopek serauk, orang odolnya di taro di plastic sambel!" sungut Hyoga.

"Heh! Cepet jual jangan merengut!" bentak sang guru.

"Ayo silahkan… sayang anak… sayang anak…" kata Hyoga.

.

.

Sore pun tiba

Hyoga pulang bersama gurunya…

.

"Guru! Sebenernya saya nih mau dibikin sakti apa sakit sih? Masa di suruh jualan odol!" tanya Hyoga frustasi.

"Sakti itu gak sekedar kuat… Semua harus dimulai dari hal kecil seperti 'sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit'" jelas sang guru.

"Terserahlah … -.-||" kata Hyoga cuek.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun Hyoga tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cakap, kuat, tampan dan gagah… Namun Hyoga begitu sombong akan kesaktiaanya… Saat sudah sangat sakti Hyoga 'mencampakkan' gurunya dan pergi berkelana… Ia mengikuti sebuah sayembara di kerajaan Galuga, yaitu barang siapa mampu mengalahkan jin yang mengancam Raja Galuga. Maka jika perempuan akan dijadikan anak dan jika lelaki akan di beri ¼ wilayah kerajaan…

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah Hyoga sedang berburu di sebuah hutan… Ia hendak berburu macan kumbang, namun saat hendak melepaskan busurnya ia melihat seorang wanita cantik, serta merta ia menghampiri wanita itu.

.

.

"Wahai gadis cantik… sedang apa kau di hutan sepi nan berbahaya ini?"

"Kamu siapa?" tanya wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah Natassia.

"Namaku Hyoga Sangkalana…"

.

.

Natassia terkejut

.

.

"_Hyoga Sangkalana… mungkinkah ia anakku?"_ batin Natassia

"Ada apakah gerangan…?" tanya Hyoga sopan.

"_Tapi nama anakku adalah Hyoga Sangkuriang…"_ batin Natassia lagi.

"Jika aku boleh tau, siapakah namamu?" tanya Hyoga lembut.

"Aku… Natassia Sumbi…" jawab Natassia.

.

Hyoga tersenyum

.

"Ah… maaf tuan tapi saya harus segera kembali…"

"Kalau begitu dimana rumahmu?"

.

.

Hyoga pun mengantar Natassia pulang….

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: YOOOOOSSSHHHH Chapter 4 udah abis… 1 Chapter lagi ^^ :D Hyoga I LAPH YOU :D

Thanks for Read

and

Review Please

b^o^d


	5. Chapter 5

Hyoga pun mengantar Natassia pulang… Sore harinya Hyoga kembali ke tempat Natassia… Dengan maksud mempersuntingnya.

.

.

"Tidak… usiaku dan usiamu jauh berbeda…" tolak Natassia.

"Usia tidak penting bagiku…" kata Hyoga.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya menyentuh kepala anda…"

.

Hyoga pun menunduk, sementara Natassia melihat kepalanya… Ternyata ada ketombenya! BUANYAK LAGI!

.

Hyoga : Gua gigit lu YUMI!

Yumi: hehehehe peace bro

.

.

Ternyata ada bekas luka akibat ala centong nasu Natassia waktu itu.

.

.

"Ini…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau… kau adalah anakku… Hyoga Sangkuriang…"

"Anakmu? Hyoga Sangkuriang? Namaku Hyoga Sangkalana, bukan Sangkuriang… Dan harus kau tau aku pasti bisa mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan!" bentak Hyoga.

"Cukup! Sadarlah nak, aku ibumu…" kata Natassia sedih.

"Tidak! Kau bukan ibuku! Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menikahimu!"

.

.

Natassia mendesah sedih …

.

.

"Baiklah… tapi kau harus bisa memenuhi syarat ku dulu…" kata Natassia.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyoga mantap.

"Kau harus membendung sungai Citarum dan membuatkan kapal dan semua itu harus selesai sebelum fajar tiba…" kata Natassia.

"Baik… akan kupastikan agar selesai sebelum fajar tiba…"

.

"Permisi kang, neng, ada apa yah saya dipanggil…?"

Hyoga : sweatdrop =.=||

"Bukan Fajar lu juga maksudnya! HADUUHHH! Author gelo sia!"

Hyoga : *gebukin Author*

Author : *gebukin HYOGA*

.

.

Back to story

.

.

Hyoga pun segera melaksanakan syarat yang di ajukan Natassia, dengan bantuan pak jin dan anak buah jinnya. Rasanya bukan hal mustahil bagi Hyoga… Natassia meratapi keadaan ini dengan sedihnya… Ia kebingungan… Ia terus berpikir…

.

.

Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide, Natassia mengambil sebuah kentungan dan meminta ayam jagonya untuk berkokok. Para jin yang sedang bekerja langsung berhenti dan berlarian ke markas mereka, karena mereka kira hari sudah pagi. Hyoga kesal… Natassia menghampirinya…

.

.

"Kau licik! Natassia Sumbi, kau berbuat curang!" kata Hyoga murka.

"Hyoga… sadarlah… Ibu mohon…" pinta Natassia, menangis.

.

Hyoga yang kesal pun menendang perahu tersebut… Seketika terjadi gempa hebat… Hyoga yang sedang berdiri di tepi jurang, terpeleset namun sempat mengenggam sebuah batang pohon… Natassia mencoba menyelamatkannya…

.

.

"Hyoga anakku sayang… sadarlah… Kumohon…"

"Kau bukan ibuku!"

"Hyoga, ibu mohon… Ini ibu nak…" tangis Natassia.

.

.

Natassia terus mencoba menggapai tangan Hyoga sambil menangis, air matanya terjatuh di pipi Hyoga… Tiba-tiba Hyoga merasa janggal… Perasaan aneh mengacaukan pikirannya… Mengembalikan memori-memori yang terlupakan… Hingga ia tersadar…

.

.

"Ibu…" ucap Hyoga seketika.

.

Natassia terus mencoba menggapai anaknya, namun tangannya tak kunjung sampai… Natassia menangis sedih… Hatinya begitu perih…

.

.

"Ibu…" ucap Hyoga lagi…

"Iya, ini ibu nak…" jawab Natassia lemah.

.

Dan saat Hyoga mencoba meraih tangan Natassia, batang pohon tersebut rubuh…

.

.

"Tidaaakkk! Ibu…! Ibuuu…! MAAFKAN HYOGA BUUUU…." jerit Hyoga saat genggamannya terlepas.

"HYOOOGGAAAAA!" jerit Natassia penuh kepedihan.

.

.

Natassia, menangis tak hentinya menatapi anaknya tercinta jatuh dan tak bisa ia selamatkan… Teringat semua kenangan bersama Hyoga dulu, seiring air mata dan jeritan pilu seorang ibu menghantarkan kematian anaknya…

.

Namun… semuanya terlambat, sangat terlambat.

.

Semenjak itu, tempat dimana Hyoga menendang perahu yang dibuatnya. Berubah menjadi gunung dan di kenal dengan nama Tangkuban Perahu…

.

.

.

HYOGA ANAKKU SAYANG

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

Yumi : YEEEAAAHHHH selesai juga… Fanfic ini udah jadi laaammaaa banget waktu jalan-jalan kelulusan SMP dulu. Tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang, karena terlalu sibuk T.T  
Udah kangen banget sama FFN, semoga bisa aktif lagi.

Bicara soal judul fanfic ini. Saya terinspirasi saat melihat sebuah baju waktu lagi jalan-jalan di Tangkuban Perahu, tulisan baju itu. SANGKURIANG ANAKKU SAYANG. Uggghhh bener pas liat itu tulisan langsung kerasa perihh banget, gimana ya perasaannya Dayang Sumbi waktu liat anak kandungnya jatuh ? Seketika pula saya teringat Hyoga dan Natassia. Maka jadilah fanfic ini.

Semoga cerita Sangkuriang bisa terus di kenang dan dilestarikan. Salah satu dongeng kebanggaan Indonesia, semoga bisa terus diketahui sama anak-anak bangsa. Semoga gak akan lekang oleh waktu.  
.

Yupe… segini aja.

.

Thanks A Lot For Reading

.

Maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan kata maupun kalimat bahasa sundanya _ maklum bukan orang sunda. Tapi I LOVE SUNDA :D

.

.

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu

.

Review Please

.

b^o^d

.

LESTARIKAN SELALU DONGENG DALAM NEGERI


End file.
